wubbzys_cluesfandomcom-20200214-history
Shape Detectives
Shape Detectives is the fifth episode of Wubbzy's Clues and the fifth episode overall. Summary Nonny makes a picture with some shapes, but they all escape, so we play a game of detective to search for them and play Wubbzy's Clues to figure out where they went. Transcript (We come into the house and, like always, there's our friend James.) James: Hi, everyone. It's been a while since you've last been here. And boy are we glad you came. Nonny has something awesome to show us. Come on! (James leads us to the snack table, where all our friends have gathered around the Bubble Guppies. An object covered by a white sheet is on the table.) James: Hi, everyone, look who's here! Wubbzy: Wow, wow, everyone! Are you ready to see what Nonny has? Kids: Yes! James: Great. (turns to Nonny) Alright, Nonny, you have the floor. Nonny: Okay. (clears his throat) Ladies and gentlemen, prepare to be amazed! (Nonny then removes the sheet, and we see a picture of a house made with different shapes, specifically a square for the wall, a triangle for the roof, a rectangle for the door, and a circle for a window.) Everyone: Oooh, ahh! Molly: That's nice, Nonny! Gil: Yeah, that's really cool! Nonny: Thanks, you guys. I worked really hard on this. Madame Butterfly: You must be hungry, then. Who would like a snack? Everyone: Sure! Madame Butterfly: Alright, let's go! (Everyone leaves. However, unknown to everyone, the shapes begin to come to life.) Circle: Okay, guys, the coast is clear! Let's go! (jumps off the page) Triangle: Woohoo! (jumps off the page) Square: Freedom! (jumps off the page) Rectangle: Yeehaw! (jumps off the page) (The shapes run around the room just as our friends come back in) Nonny: What the?! My shapes! They've escaped! Linny: How?! Skye: Forget that, we gotta catch them! James: (grabs a butterfly net) I'll get 'em! (swings the net to try and catch the shapes, but accidentally nets Mags) Mags: Hey! James: Oops. Sorry, Mags. Mags: That's alright, James. Circle: (singing) ��Ha-ha, you missed us, you missed us! Now you gotta kiss us!�� Triangle: (singing) ��You can't catch us!�� (The shapes run toward the door) James: They're getting away! Chase: Not on my watch! (barks) Net launcher! (A net launcher pops out of Chase's backpack and fires a net, but the shapes manage to fly out the door before it can catch them.) Chase: Drat! I missed them! James: It's okay, Chase. You tried. (Nonny starts to cry.) Nonny: Why did my shapes have to do that? Why? Just why? (Mags hugs Nonny.) Mags: It's okay, Nonny. We'll help you get those shapes back. Goby: Yeah, Nonny. Nonny: Thanks, guys. James: No problem. (turns to the viewers) And you'll help too, right? You will? Great! (turns to rest of the crowd) Alright, let's split up. Molly, you and the rest of the Guppies, Linny, Chase, and Skye look outside. Everyone else, we'll look inside. Linny: Sounds like a plan. (Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Linny, Chase, and Skye go outside. The doorbell rings.) James: Who could that be? Wubbzy: I'll get it! (Wubbzy leaves. James goes steps forward.) James: I just had an idea. We can play detectives to find Nonny's shapes! One second, please. (James leaves, and returns wearing a beige trench coat over his clothes and a tweed deerstalker hat like the one worn by the famous fictional detective Sherlock Holmes on his head.) James: There we go. What do you think? Pretty sweet, huh? I got these for 50% off at the department store. (Wubbzy returns and sees James in his new getup.) Wubbzy: Uh, James? Why are you dressed like that? James: Because, Wubbzy, I thought we could play detectives to search for Nonny's shapes. Now, who was that at the door? Wubbzy: It was Daizy. She saw the shapes! James: Really? Does she know where they went? Wubbzy: Yup. James: Cool. Where did they go? Wubbzy: You'll have to play Wubbzy's Clues to figure it out. (Wubbzy rushes forward and places a handprint on the screen.) James: Alright! We'll play Wubbzy's Clues to figure out where Nonny's shapes went! (music starts) ��We are gonna play Wubbzy's Clues because it's really fun. Yeah!�� (music stops) So, Wubbzy's handprints will be on the clues, Wubbzy's Clues. Alright, now to get rid of this handprint. (The handprint then puts on a fedora, takes out a magnifying glass, and leaves.) James: Well, that takes care of that. Hey, you know what we need for Wubbzy's Clues; our Useful Friendly? Kids: Notebook! James: Notebook, right. (Wubbzy appears) Wubbzy: Did I hear the word "Notebook"? James: Yup, you did. Wubbzy: Great. Here it is. (gives James his notebook) James: Thanks. Wubbzy. You're welcome. (leaves) James: Alright, detectives, the search for Nonny's shapes and our three clues begins now. (music starts as he walks) ��We are looking for Wubbzy's Clues (x3) I wonder where they are...�� (James walks by the snack table, which has some pieces of wood covered by a yellow handprint on it.) Kid: A clue! James: Shoe? There's a shape under my shoe? (lifts his shoe-clad foot, looks underneath) No, I don't see it. Kid: James, it's a clue! James: Oh, a clue! Where? Kid: Over there! (James looks over and sees the wood clue.) James: Ah-ha! Our first clue! And it's on this wood! Okay, you know what we need now. Our Useful Friendly? Kid: Notebook! James: (takes out his notebook) Notebook, right. (opens it up) So, wood. Let's start with a rectangle that bends around like this. Draw three more like that. Add some lines inside them for the grain, and we have wood. So, we're trying to figure out where Nonny's shapes went. And our first clue is wood. So where could have Nonny's shapes gone with wood? Yeah, maybe. But maybe we should find two more clues, just to be sure. In the meantime, let's go see how our other friends are doing. (James leaves, and we soon meet up with Chase, Skye, and Mags, who have a bag.) James: Hey, you three. Any luck with finding Nonny's shapes? Chase: Nope. Skye: But we're not giving up. James: That's great to hear. Though, why do you have that bag? Mags: I thought we could take a break from the search and play a game. James: What sort of a game? Chase: "Find The Matching Shape". Basically, we'll show you a shape from the bag and four pictures. One of the pictures will be of something that matches the shape. James: Sounds easy enough. Do you want to play "Find The Matching Shape"? You do? Great! Then we can look for more clues. (turns to Mags) Okay, we're ready. Mags: Alright. Here's the first shape. (Mags reaches into the bag and pulls out a triangle as Chase puts down pictures of a slice of pizza, a stop sign, a ball, and a book.) James: Okay, so we have a slice of pizza, a stop sign, a ball, and a book. Which of these is shaped like a triangle? Kids: The pizza! James: The pizza? Mags: Yes, it is the pizza, because it has three sides, just like the triangle. James: Good job. Next shape, please! (This time, Mags takes out a rectangle.) James: Okay, so now we have a rectangle, which has two long sides and two short sides. Which of these is shaped like a rectangle? Kids: The book! Skye: That's right! It is the book, because the book has two short sides and two long sides! James: Way to go! Mags: Ready for the next shape? James: We sure are. (Mags then takes a circle out of the bag.) James: So, a circle, which is round. Which of these is shaped like a circle? Kids: The ball! Chase: It is the ball, because it's round, just like the circle. James: Nice one. Mags: Here's the last shape! (Mags takes an octagon) James: Alright, now we have an octagon, which has eight sides. So, which of these things has eight sides? Kids: The stop sign! James: You're right, it is th stop sign, because it has eight sides. Wow, you are good at this shape identification business. Mags: Well, that was fun, but I think we should continue the search for Nonny's shapes. James: Yeah, Nonny is counting on us. And we still have two more clues left to find. Come on! (They leave, and they walk past a sidewalk chalk drawing of a house with a yellow handprint on the roof.) Kid: A clue! James: Drew? (sees the picture) Oh, yeah, someone drew. Mags: Looks nice. Kid: No, it's a clue! Chase: Oh, you see a clue! Skye: Where is it? Kids: It's right there! On the roof! (They look again and see the roof clue.) James: It's our second clue! And it's on that roof! Mags: Can I draw the clue this time? James: Yeah, go ahead. Mags: Thanks. I'll draw the clue with my Useful Friendly...(takes out her notebook) Notebook. (opens it up) So, a roof. Let's draw a triangle with two straight lines and a rectangle for the chimney. And there, a roof. James: So, we're trying to figure out where Nonny's shapes went. Do you remember what our first clue was? Kids: Wood! James: Right, wood. Mags: And now our second clue is a roof. James: So where could Nonny's shapes have gone with wood and a roof? Mags: Really? Yeah, probably. But maybe we should find our last clue, just to be sure. James: Right. (A whistle is heard) James: Hey, George is here! (James and Mags go around to the front of the house and meet up with George.) James: Hey, George. George: Hey, James, Mags. I heard about Nonny's shapes. How's the search going? James: It's going great. And we're playing Wubbzy's Clues to figure out where they went. So far, we've found two clues. George: Ah, I see. Well, here's your letter. (George hands James the letter) James: Thanks, George. George: You're welcome. (leaves) James: We just got a letter. ��We just got a letter (x3)...I wonder who it's from.�� (James opens the letter) James: Oh, look! It's a letter from Blippi! (The video letter, which is the YouTube video below, plays) James: Wow, that was so cool. Mags: Yeah. Say, we better go find our last clue. James: Oh, yeah. Come on. (They get up and leave, and soon come across Linny and Amelia.) James: Hey, Linny, Amelia. Did you two find Nonny's shapes yet? Amelia: Nope, but we'll keep looking. Linny: You got that right. James: Great. (notices something) Say, I just realized something. Has anyone noticed that Wubbzy hasn't been seen since the beginning of the game earlier in this episode? Mags: Hey, you're right. Where could he be? Linny: And what about the Guppies? Oona (off screen): We're in here! James: Where did that come from? (They investiage the source of Oona's voice, and they see her inside a picture book.) Oona: The other Guppies and I are playing hide and seek in here, and I'm "it." Can you help me find the others? James: Do you want to help Oona find Wubbzy and the other Guppies? Mags: You do? Linny: Great! Let's go! James: ��Wubbzy skidoo...�� Mags, Linny, and Amelia: ��...We can too! �� (James, Mags, Linny, and Amelia all skidoo into the book and meet up with Oona.) Linny: Wow! That was so cool! Amelia: Yeah! My first skidoo! Linny: And mine! James: Well, we're all here, Oona. Oona: Great. So, ready to help me find the others? Mags: You betcha. Oona: Great, let's go! (They walk off and come to four pictures of farm animals, specifally a goat, a cow, a pig, and a horse.) Oona: This is the area where Molly and Gil are hiding. James: Great. Now the question is; where are they hiding? Molly: We're hiding behind the picture of the farm animal that's white, has black spots, and makes milk. James: Okay. Which of these animals is white, has black spots, and makes milk? Kid: The cow! James: The cow, right, because cows are usually white, have black spots, and they always make milk. Gil: That's right! We're behind the cow! (Molly and Gil emerge from behind the cow and join up with the others.) James: Great. Who's next? Oona: Goby and Deema. Come on! (They walk on, and come to six pictures, each one of a different fruit, specifically an apple, a pear, a lemon, a slice of watermelon, a bunch of grapes, and an orange.) James: Is this where Goby and Deema are hiding? Gil: Yup, they are. Mags: What picture are they hiding behind? Goby: We're hiding behind the picture of the fruit that is green on the outside, red on the inside, and has little black seeds. Mags: Which fruit is green on the outside, red on the inside, and has little black seeds? Kids: The watermelon! Gil: The watermelon, yeah! (Goby and Deema emerge from behind the watermelon picture.) Deema: Yup, that's where we were! Molly: Now we have Nonny and Wubbzy left to find. Linny: Let's go! (They walk on, and come up to eight pictures, this time, each picture is of a crayon, each a different color; red, yellow, blue, green, orange, purple, brown, and pink.) Amelia: I'm assuming this is where Nonny and Wubbzy are hiding. Deema: Your assumption is correct. Wubbzy: Nonny and I are behind the picture of the crayon that is the color of a pumpkin, Nonny's hair, and a carrot. James: Which crayon is the color of a pumpkin, Nonny's hair, and a carrot? Kid: Orange! James: The orange crayon, yeah, because pumpkins, Nonny's hair, and carrots are all orange! (Nonny and Wubbzy appear from behind the orange crayon.) Nonny: Ta-da! Wubbzy: Here we are! Oona: Hooray! We found everyone! James: That we did. Hey, that reminds me. We still have one more clue left to find. Mags: Oh, yeah, we do. James: Come on Mags, let's go find that clue. Mags: I'm right behind you. (Everyone goes their separate ways, and James and Mags walk past a picture of a tree, which has a yellow handprint on it.) Kids: A clue! Mags: Did you say something? Kid: A clue! James: You see a clue? Right here in the picture book? Where? Kid: Behind you! (James and Mags look behind them and see the tree clue.) Mags: This tree is our third clue! Okay, you know what we need now. James: Our Useful Friendly? Kid: Notebook! James: (takes out his notebook) Notebook, right. (opens it up, turns over his wood drawing) So, a tree. To draw a tree, first we draw a big puffy shape for the leaves of the tree and a line that goes down, curves around, and goes back up for the trunk. And there, a tree. Mags: So, how many clues did we have before this one? James: Two. Mags: And what's two plus one? James: Three. (realizes) Wait a minute. We have all three clues to figure out where Nonny's shapes went! Mags: (gasps) Our third clue! James: What're we ready for? Kids: Thinking Chair! James: Our...Thinking Chair! Right! Mags: Let's go! (James and Mags skidoo out of the book and run to the Thinking Chair.) James: Wait a minute. Only one of us can sit in the chair. Mags: Right. James: I know! We can think on the couch! Mags: Yeah! (James and Mags run to the couch and sit down) James: Okay, now that we're in our Thinking Couch... Mags: Let's...(takes out her notebook as James takes out his) think. You will help, right? James: You will? Great! So, we're trying to figure out where Nonny's shapes went. And our clues are wood, Mags: A roof, James: And a tree. So, where could Nonny's shapes have gone with wood, a roof, and a tree? Mags: Well, what if we took the wood and made something like a wall with them, then put the roof on top? James: Yeah, then that'd make a little house. But what about our third clue, a tree? What would we get if we put a house in a tree? Kid: A treehouse! James: A treehouse, yeah! Because treehouses are made with wood, they have roofs, and they're always in, well, trees! Hey, Wubbzy, are Nonny's shapes in the treehouse in the backyard? Wubbzy: Yup! Mags: We just figured out Wubby's Clues! (with James) �� We sat on down, figured it out, what those clues were all about! Wow, you know what? We're really smart! �� James: (stands up) Everyone, come here! (Everyone comes) Chase: What is it, James? James: We know where Nonny's shapes are! Nonny: Really?! That's great! Where are they?! James: In the treehouse in the backyard! Gil: Well, what're we waiting for?! Let's go! (Outside in the treehouse, the shapes are playing a game of Go Fish.) Circle: Any threes? Square: Go fish. (Just then, a shadow falls across them.) Rectangle: Um, did it get dark? James: Ahem! (The shapes look and see all our friends looking at them with angry faces.) Circle: Uh...oh... Triangle: Well, we're busted. Nonny: Darn right you are. (holds up the blank paper) Come on, back on the paper. Circle: (sighs) Fine. Come on guys. (The shapes all jump back onto the paper in their respective places.) James: Well, I hope you naughty shapes learned your lesson. Rectangle: We sure did. Square: We didn't mean any harm. Triangle: Yeah, we were just having fun. Nonny: Well, just don't do that again, okay? Circle: You got it. (The shapes go back to their inanimate form and our friends exit the treehouse and leave, but James stays behind.) James: That was one great adventure we had today. And thank you so much for all your help today. (music starts) ��Come on, won't you help me say so long? Everybody sing the goodbye song! Ready? Here we go! Bye! Goodbye! See you later, sweet potato! Bye-bye! See you real soon.�� James: Thanks for stopping bye! The End Notes * Linny has her first solo speaking role in this episode. * This is the first episode to feature a character crying, in this case, Nonny. Category:Episodes